


I'm Sorry, Wade

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [50]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Reader x Steve x Wade
Series: House of Laughs [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I'm Sorry, Wade

Steve teared up. “I was being selfish. I wanted you both for me but not for each other, yes. But that changed!” He tried. He got up. “I swear that changed. I love, really love, watching you two together now. I just watch you interact, and it’s beautiful.” 

Cas narrowed his eyes. “That is why you walked in that morning, then left. I knew I felt your presence.” He noted. “You saw us together.”

“Yes! And it was magical!” Steve smiled through the tears. “It helped!” He explained. “I’d never seen anything like it before. It just clicked.”

“And what would’ve happened if you hadn’t seen us? Broken us up?” You stared at him. “All of us?” You asked. “Just kept being jealous and venting to Wade?”

Steve looked ashamed. “I don’t know.” He admitted. 

You wiped a tear from your face. “Cas, can you bring me back to the bunker?” You asked, voice cracking.

Cas glared at the other men before snapping you both out. As soon as you were in his room, you broke and he pulled you close. “I’m sorry, I should’ve known.” He hugged you. He rubbed your back gently. 

You shook your head. “Bucky accidentally told me because one of his concerns was that Steve would do the same to him. And how can I blame him?” You said through your tears. You shrugged. 

Cas nodded solemnly. “I am very upset at Steve.” He agreed. “I had no idea that he had ever felt that way.” 

“If you had, I know you wouldn’t have agreed to be with us. Just him.”

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head. 

You sighed, moving to sit on the bed and play with Cupcake. “If you knew that he felt like that, then it wouldn’t be the four of us. It would be you and Steve, then me with Wade.” You sniffed.

Cas frowned deeply. “You don’t believe I would have fallen for you regardless of Steve’s jealousy?” He asked. 

“I’m saying that this poly thing wouldn’t have happened if you knew about his jealousy from the start.” You shrugged. “At that point, we were all just friends, but there was so much more between the two of you.”

Cas glanced down. “I understand now. You are most likely correct then. If Steve had told me his concerns, I would have assured him that I had only feelings for him.” He nodded. 

“But it doesn’t change that he wants us both, but for some reason, felt that we shouldn’t be together.” That was something that hurt almost as bad as both men keeping this from you. “What else hasn’t he said?”

Cas shook his head. “I am unsure. Obviously.” He sighed. “Do you feel I am an adequate mate for you?” He asked, making you look up at him quickly. 

You nodded. “Of course. I love you.” You wiped your cheeks. “You make me happy.” 

He nodded in relief. “Thank you. I love you as well. Very much.” He gave you a small smile as Cupcake climbed onto your lap. "As does she."

You smiled down at her and pet her gently. “Ready for some cuddles, baby girl?” You blushed brightly when your stomach growled. “Uh, can you see if there’s anything to eat in the kitchen?” 

“Of course.” Cas assured, going to search for a plate for you. 

Dean looked over when Cas came on. "Hey, man. What's up?" He grinned at his best friend.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled. “I have brought Y/N to visit Cupcake.”

"Surprised you didn't bring Cupcake to see all of you." Dean noted. "Things okay?"

Cas tilted his head slightly. “No.” He said simply, going to look in the fridge. “Not exactly.” He pulled out a few things.

“Yeah? Anything you need to talk about?” Dean asked. 

"At the moment, we are both displeased and hurt by Wade and Steve." He explained, making your lunch.

Dean frowned. “Need me to beat someone up for an apology?” He offered. "Because I will."

Cas smiled softly and shook his head. "No, but thank you. I doubt they even see what they did was wrong."

“Even the more reason to knock them around.” Dean crossed his arms. “They hurt you?” His defense mode was on for his best friend and lover’s sister. 

"Yes." He sighed. "Which is why we are here. They are more upset that we found out about their dishonesty- again- than about being dishonest."

“Sounds shitty.” Dean shook his head. “Wade I’m surprised at. Steve I’ve always been weary of him.” He said honestly. "Wade worships Y/N."

“He does.” Cas agreed, pouring you some chips. “So does Steve. At least, I assumed.” He sighed. “Do you believe her and I make a good fit?” He asked, looking at his friend, curious.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Sure, man. Why?” 

Cas's expression saddened. "Steve apparently was unhappy with Y/N and me being together."

Dean rolled his eyes. “Some macho shit I’m sure.” 

"He was jealous. Very much so. Confided in Wade. Neither said a word. This was before Y/N and I ever even slept together." Cas said sadly. “He made me feel as if I was not good enough for her and I believe she feels the same.” His voice was sad.

“Fuck that.” Dean said angrily. “Who is he to decide that?” He spat, hating Steve at the moment. 

Cas shrugged. “I am unsure.” He said before putting things away and grabbing you a beer to go with your food. "I am also unsure how long we will be here. She was hoping Bucky would join us for dinner, so she may return for that." 

Dean nodded. “Well, stay as long as you need. But next time I see that Rogers dude, I’m having a word with him.” He said seriously.

Cas smiled. “Thank you for protecting us.” He said softly before making his way towards you.

Dean sighed and shook his head, angry at the blonde. He debated telling Nat. He told himself he’d calm down before deciding, knowing she’d probably fly to the super soldier herself. However, she would also be upset with you for not listening. He shook his head and went back to what he was doing. He would check on you later.

* * *

Wade wasn’t talking to Steve no matter how much he apologized. He just angrily stewed, trying to figure out how to make this up to you. Lying on the floor, he stared at the ceiling.

“Wade, please…” Steve tried again. “I’ll tell her I made you.” He sighed. "I hate this."

Wade rolled his eyes and stayed staring at the spot he fixed on the ceiling. It was hard not to slap the other man. 

Steve made a noise and went to sit by him. “I’m sorry, Wade.” He said sadly. "I really am." He laid down, too. 

Wade rubbed his face. “Why do you keep jeopardizing this relationship?” He finally asked. "Do you want out?"

“What? No! I don’t do it on purpose.” Steve told him. "I love you three so damn much."

Wade sucked in a breath. “You’re not acting like it. Just the same as last time. This is strike two, Steve!” he held up two fingers. "And, once again, I'm with you! I'm back in the fucking dog house."

Steve turned to him. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I don’t mean to hurt you, either.” His chest ached.

“Right.” He huffed. “I’m just the one that takes your side all the time.” He closed his eyes. “Sure, having you trust me enough to tell me shit is awesome, but not when this is what it leads to.”

Steve sighed and gently took Wade’s hand. “I appreciate you.” He said lovingly, taking Wade by surprise, making him open his eyes. He stared at Steve, partially wondering if he was a pod person. The blonde moved closer, gently tugging the smaller man to him. “I promise you I do.” Steve mumbled before softly pecking his lips. “I’d do anything I could to make her not mad at you. Cas, too.”

Wade just blinked at him, too much in shock at what happened. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing more than small squeaks came out.

Steve softly smiled at him and gave him another sweet kiss. This time he stayed there a moment longer, letting Wade know he really did care. 

Wade finally caught up and kissed back, gripping his shirt. He was still in awe, but was not about to waste this chance.

When Steve pulled away, he sighed, pulling Wade close to cuddle. “I do love you, Wade.” He whispered.

Wade closed his eyes. “Geez, you’re going to give me a heart attack, Hunk. I can only take so many surprises.” He said softly. He honestly never thought Steve would ever come close to loving him.

“I know it’s not the best time, but…” Steve squeezed him. “I felt you should know.”

He swallowed. “Thank you.” He said shyly. Shifting, he buried his face in his chest.

Steve held him close, rubbing his back. “I’ll make it up to you.” He promised. "I don't know how, but I will." 

“This pretty much did.” Wade admitted. “I never thought we’d be more than a couple guys who yeah, called each other boyfriends, but were basically buddies who loved the same chick. Never thought you’d like, or even love, me.”

Steve smiled softly. “You’re hard not to love, Wade. You’re funny, brave, a great friend, you’re the whole package.” He said confidently. “It’s no wonder Y/N fell so fast and hard for you.”

Wade shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re telling me this.” He blinked. “She killed me and I’m in heaven.”

He chuckled. “See? Exactly what I mean. Even though I don’t always understand sarcasm, yours is the best.” He grinned. “I’ve seen you be dead serious, but most of the time you’re so laid back and fun.” He squeezed him. “That’s what everyone needs in a significant other.” He said fondly. 

* * *

You were laying sideways on Cas’s bed, on your back. Cupcake was running around, and Cas was sitting by your leg. “I think I want some me time.” You announced. “Not Wade’s ‘me time’, either. I might go get my nails done.” You mused. “I haven’t done that in ages.”

“If that brings you joy…” Cas nodded. “Would you like me to get you something to wear?” He’d never seen you go out in just sweats.” 

“I’d also need my wallet.” You chuckled. “Give me a few more minutes with this cutie and then you can bring me to the hotel. I’ll just give the two jerks the cold shoulder.”

Cas stayed silent. “Oh, you mean ignore them? That will be interesting.” He smiled. “Would you like me to go with you to the nail store? Or is going alone the point?” He tilted his head. 

You looked over at him. “I thought I’d go alone, and let you have that time to do something for yourself.” You smiled. “Go spend some time with some animals, maybe go hang out in heaven or something.” 

He thought, and nodded. “Perhaps I will look for Vanessa. I believe that she would be very upset with him, as well.” He watched you raise an eyebrow at his idea of finding her after what happened. “I hate to say this, but perhaps her being upset with him will help him see why we are upset.”

You nodded, seeing his point, but bit your lip. “What if she’s not upset, though?” You asked quietly. “What if she sides with him because well... He’s him.” 

“Then she isn’t. Though I have a strong feeling she will.” He insisted. “If not, I will have no choice but to return either way.” He noted. 

* * *

Hearing movement in the other room, the two men shot up, rushing towards it. “Hot Stuff?!” Wade gasped when he saw you changing. 

You didn’t say anything, buttoning your jeans before looking for a nice shirt. Running your hand through your hair, you grabbed one that Cas always loved on you and pulled it on.

Steve watched you worriedly. “A-are we going out?” He asked, hopeful. “A date to get past this?” 

“She is having time to herself.” Cas told him, making the blonde jump, having been so focused that he hadn’t seen him off to the side. “She is getting her nails done, and I am going to do something myself. You two have the next few hours to yourself.”

Both men sagged. “We’re so sorry.” Wade told you both. “Can we have a group cuddle tonight?” He looked at Cas. “Please?” He tried. 

“If we return this evening, perhaps, but we may return to the bunker.” He shrugged. 

You sprayed some sweet mist on you before slipping on some shoes. “Ready, Cas?” You asked, your heart breaking at not moving to hug either of them, but unable to even look at them at the moment.

Cas nodded, casting a glance at the men at least before snapping you both away. You weren’t all that far from the hotel in case you did decide to walk back afterwards. He kissed your cheek gently. “Pray to me, and I’ll be back.”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You smiled lovingly up at him. “Enjoy your time.” You told him before you made your way into the salon, and he snapped to heaven. 


End file.
